Un Secreto del Pasado
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Después de largos años, una familia llena de maldad volverá ha surgir nuevamente, ellos trataran de derrotar a la Familia Vongola y a la Familia Divella, pero su camino no sera fácil, un grupo de jóvenes trataran de impedir que algo malo les pase a sus seres querido, pero lo que nadie sabrá sera revelado al fin, entren y descubran los secretos de esta historia.
1. Prologo

**Hola mina espero y estén pasando un día lindo y si no es así pues sonrían D**

**hoy les traigo una nueva historia así que espero que estén al pendiente de ella y sea de su agrado**

**sin mas que decir disfruten **

_**KHR no me pertenece**_

* * *

En Italia mas precisamente en una gran mansión, de aspecto antiguo pero sin embargo con una gran belleza. Un joven de alrededor de 25 años, cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad y de mirada castaña llena de bondad, su nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi o mejor conocido en el mundo de la mafia como Decimo Vongola, se encontraba en su gran oficina firmando el inagotable papeleo, maldiciendo mentalmente a todas esas personas responsables de su tortura, su lista la encabezaban sus guardianes de la nube y niebla que eran los más destructivos en sus misiones, y así hubiera seguido toda la tarde maldiciendo a los causantes del papeleo, pero un gran estruendo lo puso en alerta

-¿y ahora que hicieron?- Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su elegante silla y se encaminaba asía la puerta para salir y ver lo que causo ese ruido. Al salir Tsuna vio la persona que causo su interrupción en el trabajo, esa persona es Lambo su guardián del rayo, quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con muchos raspones

-¿Lambo que paso?- grito el capo mientras corría hacia el adolecente para ayudarlo, cuando este estuvo a su lado y lo levanto Lambo se despertó

-Tsuna-nii, Hibari volvió- fueron las palabras que dijo Lambo antes de desmayarse, con esas simples palabras, Tsuna pudo sacar 3 conclusiones

1.- Hibari volvió súper cabreado

2.- El guardián de la nube se estaba desquitando con todo aquel que estuviera en su camino

3.- Haru no estaba para que lo controlara

Con eso en mente, dejo a Lampo dentro de su oficina y se dirigió por un enorme agujero en la pared, que seguramente lo debió de haber causado el cuerpo de Lambo al impactar con la pared, al pasar por el vio a Hibari con sus tonfas y a Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Mukuero este ultimo luchando con el guardián de la nube

-Alto ustedes dos- Tsuna grito haciendo que inmediatamente Hibari y Mukuro se detuvieran y lo miraran al igual que todos los demás

-herbívoro, no interfieras- dijo Hibari mientras alzaba nuevamente sus tonfas y se lanzo hacia Tsuna, y nuevamente empezó otra lucha, el décimo solamente trataba de esquivar todos los furioso ataques de su guardian

-Hibari, ¿Por qué están tan molesto?- pregunto con todo el valor reunido Tsuna

-no está Hibird- eso simplemente eso era lo que tenía tan cabreado al guardián de la nube, al escuchar su respuesta en la frente de Tsuna salió una pequeña vena estilo anime, sus ojos siendo tapados por su flequillo le dio un aspecto aterrador sin contar su voz de ultratumba, era ya un hecho Tsuna estaba molesto y no dudo en darlo a conocer

-Hibari Kyoya, Hibird está con Haru, así que deja de estar causando problemas o sufrirás el castigo No.3- con la sola mención de este castigo a todos los guardianes les recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, Hibari se detuvo inmediatamente, tanto por saber dónde estaba su pequeño amigo y por algo de temor a dicho castigo, aunque no lo demostrara

-hahi, ¿qué paso aquí? desu- todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia la voz que sonaba sorprendida, la dueña de dicha voz era Haru Miura

-Haru-chan, que bueno que volviste- dijo un nervioso Tsuna, al fin la única persona que mantiene a raya al guardián de la nube estaba aquí junto con la mascota Hibird, dejando salir un gran suspiro contendió, Tsuna se acerco asía la sorprendida Haru

-Haru, por favor controla a tu esposo- Tsuna tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía a Haru cambiar expresión de una sorprendida a molesta. Si ase 1 año que esta pareja se había casado para sorpresa de todos, ya que nunca hubieran imaginado que la alegre Haru terminara con el antisocial de Hibari, cuando ellos llegaron a la sala de juntas que utilizaban para tener reuniones familiares y recordar los viejos tiempos, soltaron que eran novios desde hace 6 años y que se iban a casar, todos los presentes en ese momento habían entrado en un gran shock, que duro varios minutos antes de que alguien reaccionara y saliera de su estado de pokerface, les felicitaron y así después de meses de planear la boda se casaron hace 1 año, nadie podía creer como había cambiado Hibari con el matrimonio, ya que cuando hacia algo que le parecía malo a Haru esta se acercaba a él y le decía algo al oído haciendo que este se tensara y dejara de hacer cualquier clase de destrucción.

-Kyoya- fue lo que dijo la castaña con una mirada de reproche asía su marido, ella se estaba acercando asía su marido para decirle la frase de siempre, que todo el mundo desconocia y que solo la pareja conocía, cuando de repente se escucha un sonido de celular, Haru se detiene y reconoce esa melodía como la de su celular, esta lo saca de su bolso y contesta

-Hola- dice con voz de duda ya que no sabía quién era

-_Haru Ciao contento di sentire la tua voce_- dijo una serena voz de mujer en la otra línea, esta voz causo que Haru palideciera y sus músculos se tensaran

- _Vorrei dire la stessa cosa su di te_- respondió Haru en un perfecto italiano

* * *

**Haru Ciao contento di sentire la tua voce= Hola Haru me alegra volver a escuchar tu voz**

**Vorrei dire la stessa cosa su di te= Me gustaría decir lo mismo sobre ti**

**espero y les aya agradado mi idea**

**oh si necesito ****Oc's por favor dejen sus ideas en un reviews o mandeme un PM**

******tienen que llenar esta lista**

******-nombre(de preferencia italiano o sino un nombre japones con apellido italiano)**

******-edad**

******-aspecto**

******-personalidad**

******-habilidades**

******-pasatiempo**

******-tipo de llama**

******-armas**

******-animal de caja**

******-tendaran que escoger entre Gokudera o Yamamoto para pareja**


	2. Una llamada que cambia todo

**Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero sea de su agrado**

**__****KHR no me pertenece**

* * *

Los guardianes Vongola y su jefe miraban con curiosidad a su amiga, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quien, pero por lo que notaron no era del agrado de ella. Todos estaban sorprendidos cuando Haru empezó a hablar en italiano por lo que ellos sabían asta apenas hace unos meses había empezado a estudiarlo, y en ese lapso de tiempo no era suficiente para que lo pronunciara con tal maestría que hasta se podría decir que lo conoce desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué me has llamado-desu?- pregunto Haru en japonés, mientras veía a sus amigos, sin dejar de estar concentrada en la conversación

-que no puedo simplemente llamarte sin tener un motivo que no sea ver cómo has estado- dijo la voz del teléfono

-no- dijo Haru con simpleza

-se ve que me conoces- decía mientras se reía-por cierto ¿que significa ese "_desu_"?-

-al grano por favor-Haru se empezaba a cansar de esa llamada, la cual sabía desde un principio que no era algo bueno

-bien tu ganas, cielos sigues igual de amargada-

-are como que no escuche nada, ¿Qué ha pasado?- decía algo enojada Haru, como odiaba que ella le dijera amargada

-bien lo que sucede es...-

Todos estaban atentos, tenían la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando Haru, aun mas se pusieron alerta cuando Haru de repente dejo caer el celular al suelo, esta estaba totalmente pálida y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, finalmente cayó de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, todos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba, el primero en llegar fue Hibari

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Hibari, mientras la castaña seguía con la cabeza inclinada haciendo que sus ojos los tapara su flequillo, esto preocupo mas al guardián de la nube, solo en el interino por fuera tenía una mirada llena de cautela y rostro sereno

-Haru ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto un preocupado Tsuna, mientras era fulminado con la mirada por Hibari, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de su mujer, sin embargo Haru no respondía, esto preocupo a todo, Tsuna miro el celular y noto que aun estaba encendido y la llamada seguía en curso, se podía escuchar como una diminuta voz de mujer gritaba el nombre de su amiga, sin dudarlo tomo el celular y lo coloco en su oído

-hola- empezó dijo dudoso Tsuna

-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Haru?-decía una voz llena de preocupación y ansiedad

-soy Tsunayoshi un amigo de Haru, ella está aquí conmigo- le respondió Tsuna- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto con cierta sospecha

-soy una vieja amiga de Haru- le respondió la voz femenina -Tsunayoshi-san ¿Cómo está Haru?-

-ella está bien, aunque parece ser que está en un estado de shock, ¿usted sabe porque está en ese estado?- Tsuna tenía la intuición de que ella sabia y que fu por ella que Haru se encontraba así

-me alegro- dijo a la vez que se escuchaba que soltó un suspiro de alivio- me aria el favor de pasarle el teléfono a ella- decía la voz, aunque Tsuna noto que no respondió a su pregunta causando que tuviera más desconfianza, cumpliría el favor que le estaban pidiendo

-Haru- le llamo Tsuna tratando que le mirara- tu amiga quiere hablar contigo- le acerco el teléfono, Haru con mano temblorosa tomo el teléfono y lo llevo hacia su oído

-Haru no me dejasteis terminar, ¡cielos! dejar a alguien hablando solo es de mala educación-

-cállate y explícate- por fin reaccionó Haru y por su tono de voz parecía que estaba enojada

-uy que humor- decía tratando de que Haru se calmara- no te preocupes ella sobrevivirá, sin embargo quiere verte-

-bien tal vez vaya no prometo nada- Haru se había calmado, su rostro había vuelto a su color natural- sayonara

-addio mia bella Haru- así Haru colgó su celular, a la vez que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro

-Haru ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto su esposo, como siempre directo en todo, Haru dirigió su mirada hacia él y sus amigos y les dedico una sonrisa mientras se paraba con ayuda de Hibari

- los siento si los preocupe-desu , pero recibí la llamada de una vieja amiga-

-¿fue con la que hable?- pregunto Tsuna

-sí, me llamo para decirme que una amiga nuestra se encuentra delicada de salud, y que quería verme-desu- en Haru se notaba cierto toque de tristeza en sus ojos- por lo que iré a verla-desu

Tsuna sentía por su Hiper-intuición, que Haru ocultaba algo en lo que le decía, sin embargo no dijo nada. Al día siguiente Haru tenía su equipaje listo, se iría por 1 semana sola, aunque eso no le pareciera bien a Hibari, Haru lo convenció diciendo "me iré solo por 1 semana no me pasara nada, así que no seas paranoico Kyoya". Todos se estaban despidiendo de su amiga en la entrada de la mansión

-cuídate mucho Haru-chan- dijo Kyoko cuando se separo de su amiga

-claro Kyoko-chan- Haru le dedico una sonrisa, ya se había despedido de casi todo solo le faltaban Hibari y Tsuna

-nos vemos Tsuna-san- se despidió Haru mientras le daba un abraso al castaño, este le devolvió el abraso mientras le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que Haru se paralizara por uno momentos, sin embargo se separo y le dedico una sonrisa reconfortadora

-tranquilo no te preocupes-desu - fueron las palabras que le dijo Haru, asiendo que una parte de Tsuna se relajara, recordando lo que le dijo a Haru "_vuelve sansa y salva_". Haru después de despedirse de Tsuna se acerco a Hibari

-nos vemos Kyoya- Haru le abrazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios a su esposo, este solo se acerco a su oído y le susurro con voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara "_cuídate, si ocurre algo me llamas, e iré de inmediato a tu lado" _

-tenlo por seguro-desu -

Haru por fin termino de despediré, se encamino hacia un coche negro que la transportara hacia el aeropuerto que la llevaría hacia su destino, que era desconocido para todos ya que no quiso decir ni siquiera a Hibari, antes de subirse con su mano agitándola en el viento y una sonrisa se despedía finalmente de sus amigos, aunque solo seria unos días, los extrañaría mucho, finalmente se subió al coche, y este arranco para luego salir por el gigante portón de la mansión, siendo observado por toda la familia Vongola. En el coche negro la castaña se encontraba viendo el paisaje atreves del vidrio, sumisa en sus pensamientos

"_Después de tanto los volveré a ver a todos_" esos eran los pensamientos de la castaña mientras emprendía su viaje con una sonrisa llena de alegría y nostalgia.

* * *

**Y que les pareció espero y les aya agradado **

**sobre los Occ les agradezco a todos los que me enviaron a sus personajes y lamento a los que no aya escogido solo espero que sigan leyendo mi historia **

**los Occ`s que escogí son los siguientes:**

**-Estela Arcuri**

**-Ellen di Visconti**

**-Anna Agnelli**

**-Scarlett Alcortt**

**-Alexandro Matteus**

**por la trama he cambiado la edad a algunos para que se ajustaran a la historia espero y a sus creadores no les moleste eso **

**al principio solo iba a escoger 2 personajes, sin embargo cambie de opinión cuando comense a leerlos se podría decir que se me prendió el foco jaja por lo cual escogí a mas de 2 **

**espero que sigan leyendo mi historia por favor dejen sus Reviews que son mi motivación para continuar **

**ciaooo nos leemos luego **


	3. Familia Vendetta

**hola Minna como están espero que los que tengan vacaciones se la estén pasando bien y los que no tienen pues también**

**hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado bueno basta de palabrerías y comiencen a leer **

* * *

3 semanas habían pasado desde que Haru se marcho, para visitar a un misteriosa amiga enferma, y eso tenía a todo el mundo sumamente preocupado, ya que la fecha que la castaña había dado como límite para su regreso se había pasado hace tiempo, no solo eso, por más que habían investigado el paradero de la joven no lograron encontrar nada, cero, ni una simple pista o indicio de su paradero, y eso que intentaron de casi todo, Spaner y Shoichi buscaran por medio de sus computadoras, los Varias buscara por mar y tierra, los ex-Arcobalenos también se involucraron, hasta los antiguos subordinados de Hibari que eran el comité de disciplina de la escuela Namimori ayudaron, pero no lograron dar con la castaña, además de que no ayudaba mucho que Hibari, estuviera más que enojado y tenso, provocando que cada 5 minutos se desquitara con cualquier persona que estuviera enfrente suyo, bueno nadie le decía nada ya que la desaparecida era su esposa, es comprensible que fuera el más frustrado por no hallar ni siquiera un pelo suyo. Justo en estos momentos el Décimo Vongola junto a sus guardianes, los Varias, todos los ex-Arcobalenos, algunos miembros del CEDEF, los líderes de las familias Cavallone, Shimon, Giglio Nero y Gesso junto a ciertos subordinados de confianza, se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Vongola

-bien ya que todos estamos reunidos, me gustaría dar inicio a esta junta, que tratara sobre pedirles que cooperen junto a Vongola para encontrara a Haru Hibari- dijo Tsuna mientras veía a todos los que estaban en frente suyo

-Tsuna, sabes cuentas con los Shimon para cualquier cosa- dilo el líder de la familia mencionada, Kozato Enma

-Tsuna-san, también cuente con los Giglio Nero - decía la una niña de cabello negro que era la líder de la familia Giglio Nero, Uni

-mi querido Tsunayoshi siempre podrá contar con nuestra ayuda- dijo un peli-blanco, a la vez que comía un malvavisco, era Byakuran líder de la familia Gesso

Y así fue como todo el mundo que se encontraba presente le brindaron su apoyo a la familia Vongola, cuando la ultima persona acepto ayudar a Vongola, nuevamente el Décimo tomo la palabra

-a todas muchas gracias- dijo con una cálida sonrisa Tsuna, para pasar a una mirada seria- ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo localizar a Haru?

-¿ya la rastrearon por medio de las computadoras?- pregunto Enma

-si- dijo Gokudera quien estaba alado de su jefe con brazos cruzados

-¿han ido a los lugares que frecuenta?- pregunto Uni

-si- esta vez dijo Yamamoto que estaba igual que Gokudera pero del lado izquierdo de Tsuna

-¿le han preguntado a su familia?- dijo Byakuran

-si- esta vez fue Tsuna quien hablo, seguido de un gran silencio, ya que todo el mundo estaba pensando una forma de saber su paradero

-por cierto ¿no sabían a donde iría cuando se fue?- dijo Gamma

-no nos quiso decir, dijo "solo iré a visitar a una amiga de mi infancia, volveré en una semana, así que no se preocupen" eso fue todo lo que nos dijo cuando le preguntamos, para luego irse a hacer las maletas- dijo Chrome quien estaba muy seria

Un profundo e incomodo silencio inundo todo el lugar, nadie decía nada ya que se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo el silencio fue interrumpido por una gran explosión, que alerto a todo el mundo, de repente por la puerta apareció, Kyoko, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, y Fuuta

-Muchachos, en la puerta principal están unos sujetos, que dicen que quieren verlos a todos- les comunico Bianchi, la cual se veía algo cansada al igual que los otros que acababan de entrar parece que vinieron hasta aquí corriendo

Todos los presentes emprendieron carrera asía la entrada de la mansión, dejando atrás a Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta quienes serian protegidos por Bianchi y algunos miembros del CEDEF, corrieron escaleras abajo ya que se encontraban en el segundo piso, cuando llegaron a la planta baja se asombraron de la imagen que tenían justo enfrente de ellos, en la pared donde antes se encontraba una gran puerta de madera fina, ahora había un gran hueco que hasta se extendía a una parte de la segunda planta, justo en medio del hueco 5 figuras se hallaban paradas, una de ellas era una mujer de cabellera larga de color azul, alta, de buen cuerpo, rasgos finos, tez blanca y ojos verdes, que parecía algo molesta a su lado derecho se encontraba una niña cabellos rosas hasta los hombros, piel muy blanca, ojos grandes y negros, en su cara tenía una tierna sonrisa, a su izquierda un joven de cabello corto y verde, alto, buen físico no muy exagerado, con una piel algo bronceada pero no mucho, ojos también de color verde, sonreía con burla, a su lado estaba un joven de cabello marrón hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, tez blanca, buen físico, mirada de color azul y sin expresiones en su rostro, al frente de ellos justo en medio de los cuatro jóvenes, una joven alta de cabello morado hasta la cintura recogido en un coleta alta, tez blanca, buen cuerpo y ojos de color violeta, todos vestían el mismo uniforme, llevaban camisas rojas como la sangre muy ajustadas de manga larga, unos pantalones negros los hombres y faldas negras las mujeres, botas negras de estilo militar hasta las rodillas, y es sus antebrazos llevaban unos brazaletes de diferentes colores, la mujer de cabello azul llevaba uno de color rojo, niña de cabello rosa uno de color amarillo, el joven de cabello verde uno de color verde, y el otro chico uno de color azul, y por último la mujer de cabello morado tenia puesto un brazalete de color índigo

-¿Quiénes son?- les pregunto Mukuro, mientras sacaba su tridente, siendo imitado por los demás que sacaron sus armas, todos menos Tsuna

Fue la mujer de cabello índigo quien dio un paso al frente y tomo la palabra

-Somos integrantes de la Familia Vendetta, mi nombre es Alicia, ella es Sara - dijo a la vez que señalaba a la mujer de cabello azul- ella es María- señalo a la niña de cabello rosa- el que está a su lado es Marcus- señalo al joven de cabello verde- y por último el es Adrian- dijo señalando al joven de mirada azul

-Vendetta- exclamo Byakuran- la familia que desapareció hace 12 años- al decir esto todos los integrantes de la Familia Vendetta, pareciera que se tensaron y apretaron sus mandíbulas

-Exacto somos ellos, hemos vuelto, para cobrar venganza por lo sucedido hace 12 años- dijo la joven de cabello azul

-La familia Vendetta, anterior mente era una de las tres más fuertes familias italianas de la mafia, quedando solo por debajo de la Vongola y la otra familia- explicaba Gokudera, quien tenía toda la atención de sus aliados ya que ellos casi no conocían a esa familia, solamente su nombre y que desapareció hace 12 años- ellos trataron de derrocar del poder a la familia Divella, que es la más poderosa de la mafia incluso supera a Vongola, sin embargo su poder no fue suficiente y fueron vencidos por los Divella pidieron perdón e huyeron a algún lugar, desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ellos- termino de explicar el peli blanco

-en algo tienes razón chico- dijo la niña de cabello rosa- pero nosotros, no fuimos derrotados por falta de poder, sino que nuestro antiguo líder murió a causa de una enfermedad y nuestra fuerzas se debilitaron por el momento que estábamos cruzando al perder a nuestro líder- contaba la niña

-entonces sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, los Divella atacaron, una noche mientras tratábamos de elegir al nuevo líder llegaron empezando la masacre, dejaron a casi todos nuestros camaradas muertos, solamente algunos logramos huir, desde ese día juramos vengarnos contra los Divella- finalizo Marcus

-¿y porque han venido aquí si su venganza es contra la Familia Divella?- les pregunto Lal-Mirch

-según nuestra información, uno de los responsables del ataque que devasto a nuestra familia, se encuentra aquí con ustedes Vongolas- dijo la que parecía la líder, Alicia

-¿Quién es?- les pregunto Tsuna, que hasta el momento se había mantenido observando solamente

-no sabemos su identidad- dijo María, con una cara de alegría, haciendo que todos se cayeran al estilo anime

-VROIIII, entonces si no saben su identidad, para que vienen a armar un escándalo aquí, imbéciles- les grito Squalo

-porque antes de destruir a los Divella, destruiremos a los Vongolas para así llegar hasta la cima de una vez por todas y poder ser los más fuertes de la mafia italiana- les explico son una gran sonrisa sádica Adrian, cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron en guardia con sus armas, a la vez que Tsuna sacaba sus guantes y se los ponía

-nunca dejare que le hagan daño a mi familia- en ese momento Tsuna paso a su Modo Hyper Voluntad, dando por confirmado de que habría una lucha, esa era la señal para que todo encendieran sus llamas y prepararan sus armas, menos los ex-Arcobalenos que no bebían intervenir en la lucha, pese a que ya no tenían la maldición ellos se mantenían al margen de las luchas entre familias y solo se unían a las cuales ellos quisieran cuando era un caso extremo que requirieran su ayuda, y como ya podían luchar gracias a Verde invento algo que logro acelerar sus cuerpos y volver a tener el mismo, que tenían antes de ponerles la maldición

-muy bien que empiece la diversión- dijo Marcus a la vez que sacaba una ballesta con llamas de tipo rayo a su alrededor, le siguió María quien saco un par de Sais negras, Sara saco unos largos hilos que parecían de acero y eran cubiertos con llamas de la tormenta, Adrian desenfundo una katana con mango verde y su hoja era cubierta por llamas de la lluvia, por ultimo Alicia saco un largo basto que después de presionar un botón se convirtió en una guadaña con llamas de la niebla, todos se pusieron en modo de ataque esperando cualquier movimientos

Al mismo tiempo empezaron a correr todos y lanzarse simultaneo ataques, flechas llegaban para ser detenidas por algún arma, hilos de acero trataban de cortar a su oponente, profundos cortes eran atinados por la katana, certeras heridas eran hechas por las Sais, y el sonido de la guadaña se escuchaba mientras era detenida, una fiera lucha se desato entre los integrantes de la Familia Vendetta y los Vongolas y compañía, mas el resultado fue algo inesperado, los aliados de Vongola iban cayendo uno tras otro, para al final quedar de pie los guardianes Vongola y su jefe junto a Dino, Enma, Uni, Gamma, Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo, Bell, Fran, y Lussuria, todos con uno que otro golpe o herida leve, pero sumamente exhaustos, mientras que sus oponentes no tenían ningún rasguño, ni siquiera habían sudado una gota

-baya que son débiles- dijo con malicia María

-y yo que pensaba que darían mas lucha- dijo Marcus, a la vez que soltaba una gran carcajada

-ya me aburrí, terminemos con esto- dijo Adrian- hazlo tu Sara

Sara asintió, se posiciono en medio de todo, cerrando sus ojos y con dos de sus dedos empezó a dibujar en el aire una estrella de llamas de la tormenta, cuando finalmente termino el dibujo abrió sus ojos que tenían un color rojo como sus llamas

- T**empesta di stella**- grito, de repente la estrella que había dibujado avanzo con gran rapidez hacia ellos, que de lo agotados que estaba solo pudieron quedarse ahí esperando a que el ataque los alcanzara, sin embargo no llego, un sonido de balas retumbo por todo el lugar para luego escucharse una gran explosión y que todo el lugar se cubriera de humo

Sara estaba estupefacta, alguien había bloqueada su ataque, con unas balas, dando por hecho de que lo Vongolas estaban demasiado exhaustos como para siquiera defenderse no pudieron haber sido ellos, sus compañeros tuvieron la misma reacción, de un salto Sara volvió hacia donde estaban sus camaradas, esperando a que el humo casado por la explosión se fuera y revelara al atacante

-Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aquí, unos lindos idiotas, tratando de pasarse de listos- se escucho una voz de mujer

-creí que ya no los volveríamos a ver Familia Vendetta- dijo una voz igualmente de mujer, pero esta voz fue reconocida por la nombrada familia, asiendo que sonrieran, habían encontrado a su primer objetivo, había llegado la hora de la venganza.

* * *

**y que les pareció bueno déjenme su opinión en un Reviews**

**han llegado hasta mi unas duda que algunos tienen con respecto a los Ocss y las parejas, es cierto que al principio solo pues para que escogieran entre Yamamoto y Gokudera, sin embargo solo dos Occ se llevaron esos dos puestos no diré quienes porque le arruinaría la historia, por orden de mi loca cabeza decidí poner a mas de dos occs ya que me llego a la cabeza una idea para este fic y para eso necesitaba algo de ayuda, bien los otros Occs formaran parte de la historia algunos pueden que tengan pareja o no, eso ya dependerá de mi imaginación, lamento comunicarles a los creadores de los Occs que no podrán escoger una nueva pareja, ya que tengo lista las parejas de todos o bueno las tendré aun no esta disidido nada, espero y no se enfaden conmigo **

**bueno eso era todo gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta este punto sin mas que decir yo me despido.**

**ciaooo:D**


	4. Identidad

**Hola mina como están yo bien jaja hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

-tiempo sin vernos, **fairies infernali**- les dijo Alicia para ver como poco a poco el humo dejaba ver a aquellas figuras

La primera en dejarse ver era una joven alta, de buenas curvas y delantera un poco más grande que lo normal, cabello lacio de color rubio con tonos castaños que le llega hasta los hombros y con un copete, grandes ojos morados que eran enmarcados por un hermoso antifaz negro y con detalles rojos, a su lado estaba una chica de piel bronceada, de estatura media, buen cuerpo, largo cabello castaño cobrizo con las puntas onduladas le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, al igual que su compañera lleva el mismo antifaz que solo dejan ver sus ojos de color miel y su bella sonrisa, la siguiente era una joven alta, de un hermoso y largo cabello rubio que le llega hasta los tobillos con las puntas ligeramente más rubias y risadas, tiene buen cuerpo y también lleva el antifaz negro que cubren su identidad y solo deja ver sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, a su lado una joven alta, de tez blanca, cabello extrañamente verde que le llega hasta sus caderas con dos mechones más pequeños que le llegan hasta el busto y un recto flequillo enmarcando su cara, al igual que las demás lleva un antifaz que deja ver sus ojos color verde como esmeraldas, al frente de esas cuatro estaba una joven alta, de tez blanca, muy buen cuerpo, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y de grandes ojos castaños enmarcado por el mismo antifaz que las demás, solo que envés de negro es color blanco y con detalles rojos, todas ellas levan el mismo uniforme, un pantalón negro de una tela sumamente elástica que se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo, llevan un corsé de cuero color plata con hermosos detalles rojos, debajo de este una blusa negra manga larga, del miso material que el pantalón, muñequeras de cuero color plata que le llegan hasta medio brazo, botas hasta la rodilla color negro y de estilo militar, encima de todo esto llevan una larga gabardina negra y en la espalda tenía el símbolo de una media luna atravesada con una espada. Todos tenían su mirada fija en las recién llegadas quienes estaban de brazos cruzados y dando la espalda a los Vongolas

-Vaya Vaya miren lo que trajo el viento- dijo Marcus- 5 perras, que no sirven para nada más que para hablar- les dijo con burla

-Marcus veo que no has cambiado nada- empezó a hablar la joven de cabello verde- sigues siendo el mismo idiota y grosero de siempre-

-Alicia, ¿Por qué han atacado a los Vongolas?- les pregunto la castaña de antifaz blanco

-Bueno, nos informaron de que una de ustedes estaba aliados con ellos- les explico- sin embargo como aun no sabemos sus identidades, pensamos que si atacábamos Vongola una de ustedes tendría que salir o y también porque queríamos eliminarlos y así ascender más rápido al poder, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro- finalizo con una sonrisa

-lo digo y lo repito están enfermos- dijo la rubia ojos azules

-gracias por el alago- dijo Adrian

-este asunto tenemos que terminarlo hoy, la ultima vez tuvimos misericordia- les dijo la de antifaz plateado con enojo- pero esta vez se han pasado de la raya, por lo cual no tendremos piedad- parecía que ella estaba furiosa y no dudo en darlo a conocer, un aura oscura la estaba radiando y sus ojos irradiaban una furia mortal

-no somos los mismos de hace 12 años- dijo María a la vez que se ponía en pose de batalla, siendo seguida por los demás, incluso por las recién llegadas, menos Alicia y la castaña que se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, antes de que alguien hiciera algo un fuerte sonido como de alarma se escucho por todo el lugar

-Alicia- le llamo Sara- es la señal, tenemos que irnos-

La nombrada miro unos minutos más a la castaña, para luego darse la vuelta

-vayámonos chicos- todos asintieron y comenzaron a marcharse siendo seguidos con la mirada atenta de todos, fue Alicia la ultima en irse pero repentinamente se voltio- esto no se queda aquí, volveremos y la próxima batalla será a muerte Vongolas y fairies infernali - después de eso emprendió su camino alejándose de ese lugar

Las jóvenes enmascaradas se miraron entre sí, mientras soltaban un largo suspiro

-Disculpen- se escucho una voz, era Tsuna, todas las enmascaradas lo miraban- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto. Todas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron

-Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi es un gusto conocerlo hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti- dijo la joven de ojos morados con una sonrisa amable- yo soy Estela Arcuri- le confesó mientras se quitaba su antifaz dejando ver su rostro

-nosotras somos el grupo de asesinato de la Familia Divella- le explico joven de cabello cobrizo- mi nombre es Scarlett Alcortt – se quito su antifaz dejando ver así su rostro

-mejor conocidas como fairies infernali- dijo la joven de ojos celestes- mi nombre Anna Agnelli- ella también se quito su antifaz

-baya así que son ustedes, por fin puedo conocerlas en persona- dijo Reborn- el mejor grupo de mujeres hitman que hay en el mundo de la mafia-

-y usted es Reborn el hitman numero uno, y también tutor del Décimo Vongola- dijo la chica de ojos verdes ganándose un asentimiento por parte del nombrado además de una sonrisa- yo soy Ellen di Visconti- la joven también se quito su antifaz, ahora la única que quedaba con el antifaz era la joven de cabello castaño

Repentinamente todas se quedaron calladas de golpe mirando fijamente a los Vongolas hasta que una dijo

-¿Quién es Hibari Kyoya?- pregunto la rubia ojos celestes, para notar como todas las miradas de los Vongolas iban a parar a un joven algo alejado del grupo quien tenía algo de polvo y uno que otro rasguño, parecía el menos afectado por la pelea a comparación de los demás

-que quieren hervivoras- les dijo con molestia el chico, en ese instante las cuatro chicas lo rodearon

-oigan que creen que hacen- les dijo con voz nerviosa la joven de antifaz blanco, mientras veía como sus compañeras analizaban minuciosamente a la alondra

-mirada decidida- dijo la rubia de ojos morados mientras veía los ojos de Hibari

-buen cuerpo- dijo la cabello verde mientras le picaba con un dedo en el estomago al pelinegro, siendo apartada de inmediato por este

-buenos reflejos- dijo la otra rubia al ver esa escena

-muy guapo- dijo la de cabello cobrizo, asiendo que a todos les saliera una gotita estilo anime, y una joven de cabello castaño le apareciera un tic en su ojo, las cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si y en sus rostros apareció una sonrisa y miraran hacia la castaña

-aprobado- dijeron mientras levantaban sus dedos pulgares y una chispa salía de sus ojos, todos cayeron al estilo anime, mientras la castaña era rodeada por un aura negra y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas

-idiotas- grito, le dio a cada una un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas que las dejo en el piso- ¿en que estaban pensando?- grito con el puño alzado y con una vena en el

-oh eso dolió Haru- dijo Ellen mientras se sobaba su chichón al igual que las otras tres veían con pequeñas lagrimas a la nombrada, quien solo suspiro

-vamos alégrate ahora tienes nuestra bendición, jajaja- dijo Anna, causando que todas las chicas se rieron, o bueno menos la castaña

Todos veían a la última chica con antifaz, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al ser el centro de atención de todos, a todo mundo le mataba la curiosidad por saber quién era, bueno alguien no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, Hibari se acerco así ella y sujetándola de la cintura le quito su antifaz revelando así su rostro

-llegas tarde- le dijo el guardián a la joven, quien resulto ser su esposa, Haru

-estoy en casa- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el solo la soltó porque no le gustaba dar mucha muestras d afecto en público, Haru al ser libre se volteo hacia donde estaban sus amigos y con una sonrisa les dijo –Hola- mas nadie le respondió todo el mundo estaba en shock

-wow les comió la lengua el gato- dijo Scarlett asiendo que las demás rieran, mas todo el mundo siguió en silencio asiendo que Haru se pusiera más nerviosa y pensara en como seria ahora que sus amigos sabían la verdad.

* * *

lamento si a los autores de los occ no estén conformes en como haya plasmado a sus creaciones, y reitero lo lamento pero es como me los imagino y ademas aun no tengo mucha experiencia, son los primeros personajes que no son de mi autoria con los que trabajo, por lo que no se como trabajar aun con ellos solo espero que con el tiempo logre adaptarme.

si tienen dudas no duden en mandarlas y también cualquier critica o sugerencia son bienvenidas, eso era todo lo que tenia que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capi

ciaooo:)


	5. ¿ Explicación?

**Hola amigos míos lamento la tardanza pero e sque he estado ocupada con la escuela y no he podido avanzar casi nada a el fic, ademas de que tuve un bloqueo mental de los que no salen ideas aunque quieras**

**bueno espero que este capitulo les guste **

* * *

Todos se encontraban aun en shock, al descubrir que su amiga la linda y tierna Haru era una integrante de una escuadrón de asesinas. El primero en salir del shock fue Tsuna.

-Haru, ¿podrías explicarnos?- le pregunto con cierta duda el castaño y Haru sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿Porque no?, verán yo soy huérfana, mis verdaderos padres me dejaron en un orfanato de Italia, ahí fue donde mis padres me adoptaron cuando tenía un año, ellos son mafiosos aliados a la familia Divella, por eso desde niña es sido entrenada en todas las técnicas para convertirme en una asesina de la familia Divella. Mientras crecía conocí a mis amigas, para luego crear el grupo de las Fairies Infernali, un día hace 13 años mi madre me propuso que me alejara por un tiempo de la mafia y viviera una vida normal, así lo hice, mis padres me mandaron a Japón a vivir con los Miura, que son grandes amigos de la infancia de mi madre, ya que ella es medio Japonesa. Después de vivir casi un año entero en Japón los conocí a ustedes, y me hice su amiga. - Haru les explico con calma, pero con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, dejaba más estupefactos a sus amigos.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres Haru?- la interrumpió Reborn.

-Reborn-san usted los conoce, ya que ellos me han hablado mucho de usted-le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona- Mi madre es Akira Alberona y mi padre es Stefano Matteus- el Arcobaleno mostró lo que nunca nadie había visto en él, y era su cara de completo asombro, o bueno solo duro unos cuantos segundos, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres la hija prodigio del idiota de Stefano- Reborn parecía de muy buen humor, solo con eso los demás sabían que algo malo estaba por pasar, porque cuando ese Arcobaleno sádico estaba de buen humor alguien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Así es-

-Bien, y eso es todo- dijo Haru con simpleza, sus amigos tenían más duda de las que en un principio habían tenido y eso lo demostraron con sus caras, Haru de inmediato lo entendió y dijo.- ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Y ¿Por qué no volviste con la Famillia Divella?- le cuestiono Gokudera, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, tratando de aceptar las palabras de Haru, aun no podía creer que Haru fuera alguien que había pertenecido a la mafia desde su nacimiento al igual que él.

-Digamos que me gusto estar a su lado, se convirtieron con el paso del tiempo en mi preciada familia y no quise dejarlos, mis padres lo entendieron y me dejaron ir sin ninguna objeción, también porque me enamore de Kyoya y me case con el- Haru tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y una linda sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo, quien permanecía recargado en una pared alejado de todos- Aunque esto último no se los dije a mi familia- Haru vio a sus amigas que estaban a su lado con nerviosismo. Todas las chicas miraban a la castaña con lo que parecía ser ira

-Malvada, no nos invistes a tu boda-la acuso con fingido enojo Ellen.

-es cierto, eres una mala amiga-concordó Anna.

-Oh vamos chicas no sean así, ya les explique el porqué no los invite- se defendía la castaña.

-No importa yo quería ver a Ha-chan con vestido- dijo con un lindo puchero Estela.

-Bueno, para eso están las fotos de la boda- Haru trato de hacer que la dejaran tranquila respecto a su boda, pero con lo que acababa de decir solo lo empeoro, todas las chicas la rodearan con una mirada que destellaba estrellitas de la emoción.

-¡QUEREMOS VERLAS!- gritaron todas a la vez, Haru las miro con una mirada nerviosa y una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

-Bien, pero que sea después, ahora solo quiero des...- pero no pudo continuar porque la castaña cerro sus ojos y quedo inconsciente, lo último que vio fue la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

Cuando Haru abrió sus ojos castaños, lo primero que vio fue un techo impecablemente blanco, a su alrededor unas camas con sabanas blancas, y también utensilios médicos, estaba en la enfermería, tomando unos minutos para terminar de despertar y recordar todo lo que había sucedido antes de que se desmayara. Recordando todo, Haru se encamino a la salida de la enfermería, mas sin embrago no pudo terminar de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando alguien la abre fuertemente, asiendo que cayera de sentón en el frió suelo.

-Itaii- dijo con dolor la castaña, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el impacto.

-Haru-gritaron unas voces con preocupación.

-Chicas- Haru miro a sus 4 amigas, quien la veían con un rostro lleno de alivio- Hola- la castaña les regalo una sonrisa.

-Nada de "Hola", nos tenias preocupadas- Estela le reprocho por su actitud despreocupada al contestarles.

-Querida, si que nos tenias muy preocupadas, mira que desmayarse en medio de una conversación no es nada educado- le comento Ellen

-Si chicas, lo siento- se disculpo la castaña, con ojos de cordero a punto de matar, acto que enterneció a sus amigas,

-Bien, ¿Ahora nos dirás porque no has dormido bien?- le cuestiono su Anna

-bueno es por "ya tu sabes quién", me jodio la última semana de sueño antes de venir aquí, me hiso una llamada no muy reconfortante que digamos- después de decir eso a todas las chicas las rodeo un aura muy aterradora y escalofriante, que hasta dejaría en vergüenza a Xanxus.

-Lo mataremos- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo con voz de ultratumba, esa fue la señal para Haru de detener el instinto asesino de sus compañeras.

-No chicas, cálmense- Haru intentaba por todos los medio de calmar a sus locas y sádicas amigas, lográndolo solo con Anna, Estela y Scarlett quienes estaban en una cama sentadas muy tranquilas con la mirada perdida y una sádica sonrisa, parecía que estaban tramando algo, por lo que Haru decidió no entrometerse en sus planes, que de seguro no serian para nada agradables, decidió seguir con la única que se resistía intensamente, que era Ellen.

-Vamos ya cálmate El-chan, no es para tanto- otro vez trataba de hacerla desistir de su maquiavélico plan de asesinato.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?, ¡Que no es para tanto!, querida debes de estar muy mal de la cabeza, que acaso estar lejos de tu esposito te ha dejado ida- le dijo con una mirada llena de reproche

-No, pero te juro que si no te calmas, de mi furia no te escaparas- le miro con enojo Haru, asiendo que la joven de cabellos verdes dejara ir en un instante su ira y se sentara alado de sus amigas con mucho terrero, si algo habían aprendido de conocer a Haru es que nunca pero NUNCA debían hacerla enojar.

-Así me gusta- Haru cruzo sus brazos, mientras le dirigía una mirada a sus amigas quienes ahora llevaban ropa normales y no el uniforme de las Fairies Infernali

-¿Y esas ropas?-les pregunto.

-Oh, nos las dieron los Vongola- contesto Estela.

(Como no se me da bien describir la ropa lo dejare a su libre imaginación)

-¿Cuánto he dormido?- según Haru parecieron solo unas horas las que se durmió, y no hubiera sido necesario que las chicas se cambiaran

-Has dormido 1 semana entera- le respondió Anna, mientras veía como reaccionaba Haru, la mencionada primero se puso pálida y cuando volvió de nuevo el color a su rostro, solo atino a hacer algo que nadie se esperaba, gritar.

-Heeeeeee- fue lo que salió de los labios de la castaña, y ese giro se pudo escucho por toda la mansión Vongola y parte de Italia, anunciando que la Señora Hibari había despertado.

* * *

**Bueno que tal les pareció este capitulo jaja me tarde mas de lo esperado en hacerlo ya que trataba de mejorar mi gramática y ortografía**

**Quiero agradecer a Ankoku No Ojou-sama, ya que fue la responsable de que intentara mejorar mi gramática con sus consejos y espero haber complacido sus expectativas, en cerio muchas gracias :)**

**Agradezco a todos los Reviews que me han mandado, por favor sigan leyendo mi historia y dejando sus comentarios**

**eso es todo Ciaoo nos vemos de nuevo en el próximo capitulo**


	6. ¿Que paso mientras dormía?

**Hola disfruten de un nuevo capitulo de este fic**

**_KHR no me pertenece._**

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos después del épico grito de Haru, para que los jóvenes Vongolas atravesaran la puerta de la enfermería, en donde veían como Haru y la joven de cabello largo rubio, conocida como Anna, era estrangulada del cuello por Haru.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- les pregunto Tsuna a las chicas, ya que Haru no les ponía la mínima de atención, porque que estaba muy concentrada torturando a su amiga.

-Oh Decimo, solo es una pequeña pelea- le contesto con una sonrisa Scarlett, quien junto a Ellen y Estela, veían la pelea con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no las detienen?-les cuestiono Gokudera extrañado de que no las hayan detenido.

-Simple- hablo Estela- Porque estamos acostumbradas a las peleas entre estas dos y si mis cálculos no me fallan, en 5 segundos pasara _eso_- les dijo, asiendo que todos se confundieran y miraran hacia las dos mujeres.

-4...- contó Scarlett.

-3...- dijo Ellen.

-2...- hablo Estela.

-1- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, los Vongolas vieron como en el mismo momento en que las jóvenes finalizaban su cuenta regresiva, Haru y Anna dejaron de forcejear entre las dos y para dejar aun más confusos a los Guardianes Vongola, las chicas comenzaran a reírse.

-¿Por qué ríen? Al Extremo- grito Ryohei ganando la atención de las dos mujeres que antes estaban peleando, las dos miraron a los nuevos integrantes del cuarto, para después sonreír y levantarse del suelo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no peleábamos así, verdad Haru- le comento Anna, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del guardián del sol.

-Pero si la culpa la tienes tú, mira que mentirme con tan solo tener 1 minuto de despierta-le dijo asiendo un falso puchero.

-Es que no podía resistirlo, tu cara fue épica- se burlo la rubia.

-Alguien podría decirnos ¿Que está pasando aquí?- exigió saber Tsuna.

-Yo no tengo la culpa- se declaro inocente Haru- Ella me mintió diciendo que había dormido 1 semana- explico la castaña.

-¿Y por eso la estabas medio matando?- le cuestiono Mukuro.

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Haru, causando que todos menos las chicas se cayeran al puro estilo anime.

-¿Cómo te has sentido desde que te levantaste Haru?- le pregunto Ryohei, mientras se acercaba para poder revisarla como buen médico encargado que es.

-Bien, solo necesitaba descansar- le responde con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos los presentes sientan un gran alivio por ver a su amiga bien.

-Y... ¿De qué me perdí mientras dormía?- les pregunto Haru, a los presentes, y la castaña al ver el nerviosismo de todos, supo que algo malo había pasado, y eso vendría de ciertas personitas, inmediatamente un aura aterradora rodeo a Haru.

-Chicas- Haru hablo con la una voz de ultratumba que dejo a todos helados-¿Qué hicieron?-les pregunto

-No hicimos nada, como lo prometimos- le dijo con nerviosismo Anna.

-Es cierto, o bueno nada malo- dijo Ellen, lo último en un susurro para sí misma, pero Haru la escucho y su aura se hiso más potente.

-Estela- nombro con una voz calmada y escalofriante, en el momento en que fue nombrada Estela se puso pálida, al igual que sus amigas solo que ellas se pusieron mas nerviosas, porque sabían la verdad y como Haru haría para enterarse, Haru se puso hasta la altura de su amiga ya que esta se encontraba sentada, y la miro directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Se portaron mal?- le preguntó, mas Estela con nerviosismo desvió su mirada a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de su amiga.

-N-No- respondió tartamudeando, pero Haru sonrió, logro descubrir la mentira de sus amigas.

-Déjense de absurdas escusas y díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?, grupo de atolondradas-les exigió saber la castaña.

-Estela, porque demonios nunca le puedes mentir a Haru- le grito Scarlett.

-Lo siento- dijo con lágrimas estilo anime en sus ojos.

-Bueno ya que-se resigno Scarlett.

-Bien, me contaran lo que hicieron o se los tendré que sacar a la fuerza- Haru para hacer más convincente su amenaza se trono los dedos.

-Bueno, querida lo que paso fue que...- empezó a relatar Ellen.

**_Flash back_**

_Haru caía lentamente en dirección hacia el suelo, mas no llego hasta su destino, porque unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y evitaron su caída, Hibari llego en el preciso momento para sostener a su esposa, todo el mundo se acerco hacia el Guardián y su pareja._

_-Kyoya, llevémosla a la enfermería- le dijo Tsuna- oni-san, ven con nosotros, los demás por favor ayuden a llevar a los heridos e inconscientes a la enfermería, y díganle a las enfermeras que los atiendan- ordeno, todos los que no estaban lastimados acataron la orden del Decimo, llevaron a sus colegas a la enfermería, mientras que Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoya y las chicas llevaban a Haru a la enfermería._

_Una vez llegaron a la enfermería Kyoya recostó a Haru en una cama libre, se alejo para dejarle espacio a Ryohei que la revisara, no por nada era el único a quien Kyoya permitía revisar a Haru y eso era bien sabido por todos los Vongolas, pero en especifico los doctores que residían en la mansión, ellos recibieron una amistosa platica por parte del Guardián de la nube, solo diremos que ningún doctor se acerco a Haru después de eso, y más en especifico el Doctor Shamal._

_-No se preocupen es solo cansancio, al parecer no ha dormido bien- dijo totalmente serio Ryohei- Con dormir será suficiente, ahora yo me voy, iré a atender a los demás- Ryohei se retiro, dejando solos a Tsuna y Hibari con las amigas de Haru, quienes se veían muy preocupadas._

_-Disculpen, ¿no sabrán la causa del porque Haru no haya dormido bien?- les pregunto Tsuna con amabilidad, 4 pares de ojos se posaron en la figura del castaño._

_-Sinceramente Decimo, no los sabemos, ella parecía muy bien- le respondió Ellen con educación, mirando a su amiga quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara._

_-Por favor díganme solo Tsuna- les pidió con una sonrisa el castaño._

_-Enserio mira que no dormir y desmallarse en plena conversación, no ha cambiado nada- dijo Anna con una sonrisa nostálgica._

_-Bueno, al menso no se ha dormido en un árbol como la última vez- se burlo Estela._

_-Nunca pudo corregir ese mal hábito- dijo enojada Ellen._

_-¿Habito?- les pregunto Hibari, quien estaba al pendiente de la conversación._

_-¿No lo saben?, esta cabeza de chorlito tiene el muy mal habito de caer dormida en donde sea, lo bueno es que solo pasa cuando se queda más de tres noches sin dormir- les explico Ellen, dejando sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes que escuchaban la explicación, ellos no sabían que Haru tenía ese habito tan extraño._

_-Vamos, antes era peor ella siempre se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar incluso cuando comía, si no fuera por el entrenamiento de ella, desde hace mucho se habría dormido- Estela soltó una risa, que hiso enojar mas a Ellen, quien se volteo asía la dirección de su amiga de ojos morados, quien al ver la sonrisa inocente de Ellen callo de inmediato su risa._

_-Quería, no te burles que tú no te quedas atrás, recuérdame ¿Quién es la que siempre se dormía cuando...?-_

_-__Ellen di Visconti__, ni se te ocurra terminar esa pregunta- la interrumpió una avergonzada Estela quien tenía las mejillas rojas, Ellen solo sonrió._

_-Oh pero si solo iba a decir que tú te dormías cuando...-_

_-Ellen- la volvió a interrumpir, ahora fue el turno de Ellen de reír mientras se tapaba con delicadeza su boca con la mano y empezaba a reír, haciendo enojar en el proceso más a Estela. _

_-Chicas, más vale que paren de pelear, porque sino despertaran a Haru, díganme ¿Quieren volver a sufrir eso?- les trataba de calmar Anna y al parecer si resulto, porque las dos inmediatamente se pusieron pálidas y dejaron de hablar._

_Tsuna miraba con una sonrisa a esas chicas y pensando que Haru tenía unas amigas un poco extrañas pero muy agradables, el castaño dirigió su mirada a su amiga y luego a Hibari, quien no despegaba su mirada de su joven esposa, por el pequeño fruncimiento que tenía su guardián Tsuna pudo notar que estaba preocupado por Haru, Tsuna soltó un sonoroso suspiro que atrajo la mirada de todos._

_-¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y dejamos descansar a Haru?- les pregunto a todos, recibiendo un sentimiento colectivo._

_Todos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la estancia, cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver que todos ya estaban ahí incluso los lastimados estaban ahí._

_-Los estábamos esperando ¿Cómo se encuentra Haru-chan?- les pregunto Uni, al parecer estaba muy preocupada._

_-Está bien solo necesita descansar- le respondió Tsuna,_

_-Dame-Tsuna, tienes que decidir, ¿Que aras con Haru ahora que sabes su historia?- le dijo Reborn quien tenía su sombrero cubriéndole sus ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Reborn?- le pregunto su Dame-alumno._

_-Haru es una integrante de un grupo de asesinato externo a Vongola además de que la Familia Divella no es aliada de Vongola, Haru sería considerada un espía, sin importar que se haya casado con un integrante de la familia- le aclaro Reborn sin mirar a su estudiante, quien solo puso una cara de completa seriedad, pero no noto que las integrantes de __las Fairies Infernali__ se tensaban y miraban al castaño, ya que dependiendo de su respuesta decidirían si el estar con esta familia era seguro o no para su amiga._

_-Reborn, Haru es una amiga nuestra, no por ser de otra familia será nuestra enemiga, ella ha estado con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, siempre apoyándonos y ahora que nos hemos enterado de la verdad sobre su origen no le daremos la espalda, ella es un miembro de la Familia- dijo el castaño con total resolución, Reborn solo sonrió y las chicas se relajaron, ya que ellos demostraron ser verdaderos amigos de la castaña._

_Estuvieron conversando entre ellos mismos un largo rato, las chicas se acoplaron muy bien con ellos se hicieron amigos de inmediato, o bueno de la mayoría a quienes se les podía acercar sin que te dieran una mirada asesina, solo cuando Ellen trato de hablar con Xanxus todo el mundo se cayó cuando el jefe de Varia hablo._

_-Yo no hablo con basura, así que largo mujer- cuando las chicas escucharon como le hablo a su amiga todas corrieron hasta donde se encontraba ese par, de inmediato Estela y Anna sujetaron a Ellen de los brazos y Scarlett de los pies, todos estaban en silencio, esperando la reacción de la chica peliverde._

_-¿Basura, has dicho?-el fleco que tenia le cubría sus ojos haciendo más terrorífica su sonrisa pacifica- mira quien lo dice, el hombre con dialecto de cavernícola- se empezó a mover, pero no llego a mucho ya que las chicas la tenían muy bien sujeta- Queridas suéltenme, le enseñare modales a este bruto- decía con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor, todo el mundo al ver esa sonrisa se empezó a lamentar del pobre de Xanxus, mas el nombrado solo miraba a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo con burla._

_-Yo si tengo modales, escoria-le dijo, provocando mas el enojo de Ellen._

_-Ahora sí, sabrás que es el infierno, arremedo de hombre, insulto de humanidad- y así siguió insultándolo mientras trataba de salir del agarre de sus amigas._

_-Cálmate Ellen, no vale la pena- le decía Anna mientras trataba con más dificultad retener a su amiga._

_-Vamos El-chan, será mejor que te calmes, no quiero que los Vongolas nos odien por dejar a alguien de su familia medio muerto- la trataba de convencer Estela._

_-Que te calmes de una buena vez, __Ellen di Visconti- le grito Scarlett, pero al hacerlo aflojo el agarre y aprovechando su descuido Ellen, tomo fuerzas para zafarse de sus amigas una vez más, teniendo éxito esta vez._

_-Bien, Xanxus di Vongola, desearas estar ahora en el infierno, porque lo que te are será algo peor que la tortura del mismísimo Lucifer- decía con una extraordinaria furia y sadismo Elle, Xanxus solo saco sus pistolas aceptando el duelo, Ellen no se hiso esperar y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el jefe de Varia._

_De repente en la puerta apareció Kyoko, Bianchi, I-pin y Fuuta, todos llevaban charolas en las cuales había postres, mas nadie les puso atención ya que estaban concentrados en la riña de Ellen y Xanxus, pero hubo alguien que si vio la llegada de ellos, Scarlett, la nombrada se dirigió hacia los recién llegados, tomo un pequeño pastelillo de la charola que sujetaba Kyoko, y lo lanzo, y el afortunado que recibió el pastelazo no fue nada más y nada menos que Ellen, quien paro abruptamente a escasa distancia de su oponente, quien estaba esperando el ataque de la peliverde, la joven llevo su mano hacia su cabello y sintió una cosa viscosa, cuando miro su mano llena de betún una aterradora aura la rodeo, se volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba Scarlett._

_-Scarlet- dijo con una sonrisa amable Ellen, mas Scarlett conocía bien la sonrisa de su amiga, y sabía que estaba en grandes problemas._

_-Los siento Ellen pero era la única forma de detenerte- le decía la castaña, Ellen se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fuuta sosteniendo su charola, tomo un pastelillo y lo lanzo hacia la dirección de Scarlett, pero la ojimiel esquivo el proyectil, el cual quedo en la cara de Xanxus, al ver Ellen en donde había caído su pastelillo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y con su mano en la boca empezó a reír._

_-Voiii, mujer como te atreves a ensuciar al Jefe de mierda- le grito Squalo_

_-O vamos, fue un accidente mi mando se resvalo- se burlo Ellen, mas no pudo decir más porque un pastelillo se estrello contra su cara, cortesía de Xanxus, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa arrogante._

_Ellen le devolvió el pastelillo, pero en vez de caer en la cara de Xanxus cayó en la de Gokudera, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de asesinar a esa mujer, mas descargo su furia en Lambo quien se había burlado de el diciendo "jajaj Bakadera con betún, se ve más feo", esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, todo el mundo empezó una guerra de pasteles, todo volaba por la sala y una vez se acabaron los pasteles, le siguieron con lo que sea que estuviera cerca, libros, lámparas, cubiertos, y muchas más cosas, al final los únicos que estaban limpios eran Tsuna, Reborn, y Uni, quienes se mantuvieron al margen de la pelea, se podría decir que la sala necesitaría una muy buena remodelación, pero el único que se lamentaba era Tsuna, porque una remodelación significa papeleo y el odia el papeleo._

_Después de la épica lucha de pastelillos, todo estuvo en calma, Xanxus y Ellen ya no estaban enojados, porque al parecer hicieron un complot durante la guerra, mutuamente se ayudaron para dejar la más posible embarrado a Squalo, aparte de la nueva y extraña amistad que surgió entre esos dos, ya nada mas cambio, la noche llego y casi todo el mundo se marcho a sus hogares, mientras que las chicas se quedaron en la mansión a dormir, gracias a la cortesía de los Vongolas._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Vuelvan aquí, Ellen y Scarlett- les grito una enojada Haru, quien estaba persiguiendo a las dos responsables de la guerra de pastelillos, el aura que desprendía Haru helo la sangre de sus amigas.

-Haru, cálmate- le grito Anna quien junto a Estela y los Vongolas perseguían al resto de sus amigas, la carrera estaba llegando hasta la entrada principal, en donde Haru acorralo a Ellen y a Scarlett.

-Tenían advertido, que no debían hacer ninguna pela, discusión, o lucha en esta mansión- les dijo con tono macabro Haru.

-Lo sabemos y por eso lo sentimos- le dijo Scarlett quien estaba atrás de Ellen.

-¿Saben lo que les pasara ahora?-les pregunto Haru asiendo más grande el miedo de sus amigas.

-Sabes Haru, son en estos momentos cuando odio tu lado sádico- le dijo Ellen.

Las dos culpables se estaban apoyando en la puerta, tratando inútilmente de poner una distancia entre ellas y su verdugo, mas lo que nadie se esperaba sucedió, la puerta se abrió provocando que las dos chicas cayeran de espala, dejando al resto de la audiencia confundidos, porque atrás de las chicas se encontraba un joven, alto, delgado, cabello rubio cenizo con destellos platinados, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del apuesto joven eran sus ojos color vino, los cuales miraban a las dos chicas a sus pies con curiosidad, para luego dirigir su mirada a la mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo, querida Haru- le dice con una leve sonrisa, provocando que la nombrada le regresara la sonrisa.

-Y veo que tú no te quedas con la curiosidad, mi querido Alexandro- le contesto la castaña.

* * *

**¿Qué pensaban? que ya no iba a actualizar, jajaj que ilusos, nombre no se crean es broma, lamento haberme tardado mucho pero es que la inspiración no me ayudo mucho y tenía otras ideas en la mente, además de que la escuela está molestando mucho, decidí que más valía subir esta semana el nuevo capítulo ya que la otra semana tendré examen y necesito estudiar, y la consciencia no me lo hubiera permitido si no subía este capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**Por favor déjenme sus opiniones en un Reviews**


	7. Alianza y un poco mas

**Hola a todo el mundo les traigo un nuevo capitulo jaja lamento mucho la tardanza**

******Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de la mangaka Akira Aman**

* * *

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia al ver al extraño entrara así de repente, mas unas palabras los calmaron.

-Calma chicos, el no es peligroso- les tranquilizo Haru al notar cierta tensión en el aire, los chicos siguieron las palabras de Haru y se calmaron.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Tsuna, mas lo que recibió no fue las palabras de Alexandro, sino una patada en la cara, cortesía de Reborn.

-Itai, itai, eso dolió Reborn, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le cuestiono el Capo Vongola, quien estaba en el piso después de recibir la patada del sádico ex-arcobaleno.

-Dame-Tsuna nunca cambiaras, el es el actual Capo de la Familia Divella, Alexandro Matteus-le explico Reborn dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, menos a los que ya conocían la identidad de Alexandro.

-Reborn-san tiene razón, además el es mi primo- dijo dejando a todos estupefactos, menos Reborn, Alexandro soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara de los Vongolas.

-Lamento la llegada tan repentina, Decimo Vongola- se disculpo el joven Jefe, mientras se acercaba a Tsuna quien ya se había recuperado del doloroso golpe de Reborn y ahora estaba de pie con sus guardianes a los lados- Pero mi llegada es de suma importancia y no podía esperar- se justifico el chico, asiendo que todos en el lugar se pusieran serios pero mas Haru, quien intuía el motivo de la llegada de su primo.

-No se preocupe, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su repentina llegada?- le pregunto Tsuna con total seriedad.

-He venido hasta aquí, para hacer una alianza entre Vongola y la Familia Divella- dijo Alexandro con una increíble seriedad y mirada determinada.

Un increíble silencio inundo el lugar y la tensión se respiraba por todos lados, los Vongolas estaban atentos a la respuesta que daría su jefe, al igual que la Familia Divella. Tsuna miro detenidamente a Alexandro, para luego pasar su mirada a Haru, quien lo veía con una mirada totalmente seria y nunca antes vista en esos ojos castaños. Tsuna lo sabía, no tenia que pensar mucho su respuesta, además según lo acabado de suceder con la Familia Vendetta, su Hiper Intuición le decía que aceptara, y a través de los años Tsuna había aprendido que si no le hacía caso a su intuición las cosas no salían bien.

-Sería un honor tener una alianza entre su Familia, Joven Divella- le contesto Tsuna extendiendo su mano como forma de pacto para esta alianza, Alexandro con una sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros, estrecho la mano del Capo Vongola.

-Por favor dígame Alex- le dijo el joven a Tsuna, quien sonrió.

-En ese caso llámame solo Tsuna-

-Bien, ahora que ya esto esta arreglado, pasare al siguiente motivo de mi visita- le dijo Alexandor con una sonrisa a Tsuna, dejando extrañado al castaño, Alexandro se giro para ver a Haru y a las chicas, quienes estaban seria y pálidas. El Joven de cabello rubio se acerco hasta estar a una corta distancia de las chicas, quienes lo veían con algo de nerviosismo, menos Haru quien solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

-Se puede saber quien les dijo que podían venir, grupo de idiotas- les grito con una gran y potente voz Alexandro, haciendo saltar a las chicas.

-Bueno, nadien pero...- trato de explicar Estela, mas fue interrumpida por Alexandro.

-No hay pero que valga, me tenían preocupado estúpidas, a quien se le ocurre desaparecer y dejar solo una nota diciendo "Volvemos luego, Ciao"- le grito furioso.

-Alex- hablo con una voz calmada Haru, mas fue ignorada.

-¿Qué no piensan antes de actuar?, todo el mundo las andaban buscando- les gritaba con mas histeria el capo de la Familia Divella.

-Alex- volvió a hablar Haru peor esta vez un poco más alto y con un toque de molestia, nuevamente fue ignorada.

-Juro que no volverán a salir sin autorización, las encerrare en un cuarto vigilado las 24 ho...- mas no termino porque un puño choco con su cabeza dejándolo adolorido.

-Ya cállate idiota- le grito furiosa Haru, provocando que a todos les diera miedo la reacción de la castaña.

-Itai, eso dolió Haru- le grito, miro de manera retadora a la castaña, mientras se sobaba en la parte afectada por el golpe, Haru no se quedo atrás y le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Sabes Haru, deberías de respetar un poco más a tu querido primo y jefe- le dijo con un mirada burlona y con una vena saltada .

-Oh, sí claro, de aquí en adelante te respetare- le dijo con sarcasmo, enfadando mas a Alex -Primero madura Alex- al decir esto Haru, enojo aun mas al joven de cabello rubio

-Tú lo pediste- le dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa algo siniestra. Alex saco de su bolsillo un celular y marco un número que se sabía de memoria, espero a que alguien contestara al otro lado, mientras veía la cara de confusión de su prima.

-¿A quién le hablas?- le pregunto Haru, mas su respuesta llego cuando Alex empezó a hablar por el celular.

-Hola, ¿Tía Akira?- pregunto el rubio a la persona con quien hablaba, al momento de escuchar ese nombre Haru se puso pálida, y miro de manera nerviosa a su primo.

-Le hablo para decirle que encontré a las chichas... si están bien, es mas por qué no viene para que lo compruebe... si, están en la mansión Vongola... está bien tía, ciao- termino su conversación telefónica y miro a Haru y a las chicas quienes estaban mas pálidas que un muerto y veían nerviosas a Alex.

-Maldito Alex- murmuro Haru con rabia, haciendo que Alex sonriera de manera burlona.

-Envés de estar maldiciéndome, ¿No deberían correr?- les sugirió el chico, las chicas se miraron entre si y luego vieron a Haru, quien al sentir las miradas de sus compañeras, se puso seria.

-Plan de huida 13, ahora- dijo Haru y las chicas solo asintieron antes de empezar a correr, Haru también comenzó a correr, pero no sin antes ir hacia donde estaba Hibari y agarrarlo de la parte trasera de su camisa y empezar a correr con una gran velocidad mientras arrastraba a su desconcertado marido, para antes de que alguien preguntara que estaba pasando, Haru y las chicas habían desaparecido, dejando solo a Alex con el resto de los Vongolas.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Gokudera quien no había entendido nada, Alexandro se acerco hasta donde estaban, aun con su sonrisa llena de victoria.

-Nada lo mismo de siempre- le contesto.

-¿Por qué todas huyeron? Y ¿Por qué Haru se llevo a Hibari?- le pregunto Yamamoto a Alex, este solo lo miro y sonrió aun mas.

-Se los diré, mientras Haru había ido a visitarnos, durante el tiempo que se ausento aquí, ella y las otras se enteraron de alguna forma lo que planeaba la familia Vendetta e idearon un plan para confrontarlos, pero lo que no hicieron fue avisarnos, las muy idiotas solo dejaron una nota en mi escritorio donde decía que luego volvían, yo y otros estuvimos buscándolas, hasta que alguien me dijo que estaban aquí, de inmediato vine, pero no le dije a la madre de Haru que las había encontrado, ya que era la más preocupada por todas, parecía una leona que la acaban de quitar a sus cachorros, créanme no es nada bonito de ver- dijo mientras ponía una cara llena de terror- además tía Akira estaba increíblemente furiosa porque Haru no le dijo que iba a una misión, ademas las chicas le tienen un miedo increíble a ella- les explico.

-¿Y Hibari?- pregunto Tsuna.

-A bueno digamos que tía quería conocer a su yerno y por lo que veo Haru no les había dicho nada sobre su verdadero origen, créanme ese chico aun no está preparado tanto física como mentalmente para conocer a los padres de Haru, rueguen a dios porque solo venga Tia Akira, porque si Tio Stefano viene será una masacre, ya que el es muy sobre protector con Haru, tanto que hasta amenazaba a cualquier pretendiente que se fijara en Haru con una escopeta-les dijo, haciendo que todos le tuvieran compasión a Hibari, vaya suegro que le había tocado.

-¿Cuándo llegara la mama de Haru?- le pregunto Chrome, Alex miro su reloj y contó mentalmente.

-Creo que en unos minutos estará aquí-le dijo.

-Reborn- le hablo Tsuna, el nombrado miro a su alumno- Haru dijo que tu conocía a sus padres, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunto el castaño, ya que con todo se le olvido preguntar a su tutor el papel que tenían los padres de Haru en la mafia.

-Akira Alberona, es un asesina profesional y extremadamente peligrosa al servicio de la familia Divella, ella ha estado en la mafia desde joven y es una mujer extremadamente inteligente, astuta y fuerte, es conocida como "La gata escarlata" por su increíbles habilidades que se asemejan a un felino, además es uno de los más importantes Hackers en el mundo- explico, cuando Tsuna y los demás escucharon el apodo de la madre de Haru la recordaron, ya antes habían escuchado de esa increíble Hitman, quien era famosa por las increíbles masacres en donde participaba.- el padre de Haru es el hermano del antiguo líder de la familia Divella, el era su mano derecha, además de eso es conocido como "El lobo sangriento" por ser un hombre que lo da todo por proteger a su familia, es un increíble asesino, francotirador, y experto en todas las armas, increíble estraga y líder- termino de explicar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Vaya si que conoce a los Tíos, no por nada es el Hitman número 1- hablo Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo los conoció Reborn-san?- le pregunto Gokudera.

-Los conocí en una misión en Rusia- explico el Hitman.

-kufufufu, a ave-kun si que le tocaron unos suegros muy únicos- se rió Mukuro, mientras que a los otros les caían una gota la estilo anime.

-Alexandro- se escucho un grito, el nombrado y los Vongolas miraron en la dirección de aquella voz, Alex sonrió cuando reconoció a la persona que lo llamo.

-Tía Akira- dijo Alexandro.

* * *

** Asta qui el capi **

**¿Que les pareció? dejen su opinión en un lindo Review ademas si tienen un petición, opinión o idea no sean tímidos y díganla **

**bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Ciaoo**


	8. ¡AVISO!

**Hola para los que esperaban un nuevo capitulo de este fic lo siento lamento decirles que dejare de escribir durante un tiempo ya que han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo escribir como yo lo diria por "problemas tecnicos".****  
**

**Quiero ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero mi tiempo no me lo permite ya que me surgen imprevistos que no puedo dejar de lado y otra cosa es que no a llegado a mi la suficiente inspiración para seguir escibiendo tengo "bloqueo de escritor". ****No se cuando pueda volver ha escibir, lamento mucho esto, no saben como lo siento TT-TT**

**Hasta la proxima, ciaoo**

**atte: Alessia Scarlet**


End file.
